


Nightmares

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh has a nightmare about Chiyoko getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Chiyoko yawned, wandering out into the hall at the commotion. She looked around blearily, letting out a startled cry as Ankh caught her off guard, both of them crashing onto the floor. “A-Ankh-chan?” Chiyoko groaned, “What are you doing running around at this hour?” But Ankh didn’t respond. He remained crouched over Chiyoko, glaring around the empty restaurant as if something were out there. Chiyoko started to speak again but Ankh hissed at her.

“Shh!!” He snapped, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her pressed to the floor. Chiyoko turned her head, staring out into her place of business, dark and quiet, tidied up after the previously busy work day. Everything was as they’d left it. Chiyoko sighed and pushed Ankh off of her, sitting up.

“Ankh-chan, what’s gotten into you?” Chiyoko frowned, rubbing her sore arm. She’d landed on it when Ankh had tackled her to the floor. She hoped she hadn’t hurt it. It would make it harder to get any work done. Ankh looked back to her, then grabbed her shoulders.

“Who hurt you?” Ankh’s voice was low, panicked. “Who hurt you?! Mezul?! Gamel!? I saw them. They went after you. What did they do?!” He looked scared as he met her eyes, then broke his gaze look look her over, and that scared Chiyoko a bit. He always seemed so cold and aloof, and Chiyoko knew it was a front he put up but she never thought she’d see him drop his guard like this.

“I just hit my arm when you tackled me.” Chiyoko murmured, “Who are Mezul and Gamel?” Chiyoko yawned again. “What’s going on—“ Chiyko was interrupted as Ankh pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

“No. I saw them. They got you… The other two went after Eiji and…” Why was he so worried about her? She was annoying and loud and always in his way but… When he’d seen Mezul grab Chiyoko, Ankh had been afraid. He’d been scared when Cazali and Uva had teamed up on Eiji too but.. Eiji could take care of himself. He was OOOs. He had a way to fight back. Eiji had shouted to save her and Ankh had gone… All he’d felt was fear that they’d take this woman away. Gamel had punched him and then… then he’d been on the floor and they were gone.

Where had Eiji been? Ankh hand’t thought to look. His mind had still been fixated on getting Chiyoko away from Mezul. ”They were going to kill you.” Ankh murmured into Chiyko’s shoulder. Chiyoko watched him panic over her, watched him fret and check her for injuries. As he finally collapsed into her, Chiyoko smiled.

“Did you have a nightmare? Is that what this is about?” Chiyoko wrapped her arms around Ankh, “I’m okay… No one’s here. No one hurt me or Eiji or you. We’re all safe. It was just a bad dream.”

“Dream?” Ankh sat up a bit, frowning sternly as if waiting on an explanation.

“Things you see when you’re asleep. Sometimes they’re nice, and sometimes they’re scary.” Chiyoko cooed gently, cradling Ankh against her chest. “But they aren’t real. They can’t hurt you.” Chiyoko gently pulled away form Ankh, walking to the kitchen and taking an ice cream bar from the freezer. She returned to Ankh, crouching down and offering it to him. Ankh took it, pulling off the wrapper, seeming no less bothered and frustrated.

Chiyoko laughed softly, reaching over to stroke his hair lightly. “So Ankh-chan protected me from bad guys in his scary dream?” Ankh huffed and batted her hand away.

“Only because Eiji told me to.” He insisted.

Chiyoko wrapped her arms around Ankh’s neck, leaning on his shoulder. “You seemed pretty worried about me, Ankh-chan.” She held him tightly, resting her forehead against the back of his shoulder. “I worry sometimes that you hate me… But I’m glad that if something happened, I can be sure you’ll protect me.”

Ankh made an annoyed sound, “It would just be troublesome if you died…” He frowned, unsure of why the prospect of losing this frustrating, bothersome human being troubled him. He wasn’t sure if the feeling was just left over from this “dream” he’d had, but the idea of someone hurting her made him want to lash out. He didn’t wan tot lose this warm feeling of her holding him. He didn’t know how to describe it other than just “warm”. Emotions were difficult for him to understand. He didn’t know which ones belonged to which words.

Ankh took the ice cream bar out of his moth and let his head drop against Chiyoko’s. “I’m not like Eiji. I won’t do it ‘to protect’ or any of that…” Ankh murmured. “But this place is mine. You’re mine. And I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Chiyoko smiled, holding onto Ankh a bit tighter. “I prefer it that way. Because of feelings, not obligation.” She released him, pushing herself to her feet and offering her hand to help him up. “You can stay in my room for the rest of the night… If you’re there, no one will hurt me.” Ankh stared up at her a moment, then pushed himself up, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her to his side, sticking close as Chiyoko held onto his arm and took him back to bed.


End file.
